Singles
by CinnaTwistSmut
Summary: Sasuke is irreversibly Gay, and he needs to get laid stat. What happens when Neji and Shino take him to the hottest gay bar? A lot of action! Let's hope Sasuke has remembered his Singles! Lots of pairings, basically no plot just smut. No intelligent plot.


Singles

A Naruto Fan Fiction by yaoigoddessjj

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo please support the official release.

Warning: Smut

A dark haired male made his way through the crowd. He had an annoyed expression on his face. This was NOT his kind of club. It was loud and noisy and was filled with smoke. The people didn't care about their surroundings and willingly bumped and pushed into him without care. He struggled to remain unspoiled by the smoke and drinks being thrown around carelessly. Finally he made it over to the bar and took a seat next to his cousin.

"Ne-ji" He ground out angrily. The man was obviously upset. Then again, he was told this place was a high classed Club when in fact it was just a not well know bar. "We came for the dancers." The long haired brunette said with a smile. Sasuke Uchiha hissed angrily before turning to storm out. He couldn't believe his ears. His friends had gotten him out of the house to pick up _'women'. _Had Neji lost his mind? He was gay for Christ sake!

"Hottest in all of Konoha." Neji Added.

Sasuke froze mid step. _How hot was hot? Were there only women? No men? Was there a strip show? What kind of dancers? _A perverted smile started to tug at the corner of his lips. No he wouldn't give in so easily. Sure his sex life was down hill and sure he had the cash to pay for one of these dancers but was he really that desperate?

"You should be happy at how considerate we are, why is that? Well because we thought we'd try something new and come to a gay-"

Sasuke rushed over to Shino with new vigor. "Are you serious Shino!? There are guys here?! Hot ones?! I can pick one?!" Sasuke demanded answers and shook his friend trying to get them.

Shino tried to pull off Sasuke's hands and the bar tender chuckled. "Yeah the dancers are hot and if you play you cards right you might even go home with a piece." He was polishing a mug smiling perversely. The man was muscular and tall with a mess of brown hair and purple lines drawn on his face. "I go home with a dancer almost every night." He said smugly. Sasuke felt admiration burn in his gaze but quelled it. Indeed it had been too long for the raven.

Kankuro whistled. "Fang is the best. That's his stage name. He's real wild in the sack. After he gets off stage he's really horny. He lets almost anyone fuck him."

Sasuke shivered in anticipation and finally let go of Shino. Yes this was it. This was why he was born. Neji looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fang huh? Sounds interesting but I've never been with a man I was hoping to flirt a bit. I hear there's a great looking red head here-"

"That's my little brother, they call him Shukaku. Like the demon. If you want to do a little shameless flirting I wouldn't mind introducing you… For the right price." Kankuro looked at Neji.

Neji smiled a little too happily. This was exciting him. "I'll pay." He said a bit too eagerly. Neji looked at Shino. "Hey Shino you should try Fang."

Both Sasuke and Shino looked at Neji Shocked. Shino nearly blushed but thought about it for a moment. "… I-I'll only try It if you do... Why? Because I think it's fair."

Neji laughed. "We'll see about that, I'm not sure how I feel about this gay thing. What about you Sasuke-"

When Neji turned to look at his cousin the raven was drinking a mug of beer and talking to Kankuro about the dancers. Trying to learn as much as possible before the show started.

Sasuke was much more desperate than Neji thought.

"Sasuke when was the last time you got laid." Neji asked genuinely curious.

Sasuke tried not to flush and looked away. "…2"

Neji sighed. "2 months isn't that bad Sasuke stop being so dramatic-"

"Two years Neji."

Kankuro, Kiba and Shino all looked at Sasuke in shock, humor and pity. Kankuro swung an arm over him giving him support. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up. You got singles?"

"Singles?" Sasuke asked confused.

Neji raised a large wad of cash and Shino did the same. "We're covered."

Kankuro smirked. Rich guys huh? Well was he lucky. "Let's go around back."

Kankuro switched with someone else and walked from behind the bar leading them out. He took them to the back room which was filled with clothes. "First off let's get you guys changed."

The three looked at each other curiously. Were they dressed wrong? They looked pretty sharp and fashionable.

Kankuro started with Neji first. He held out a gold tight v neck shirt and a pair of black slacks to Neji. "Gaara's favorite color." He stated simply. The Hyuga gave an 'ah' in response.  
He went to change.

Next was Shino. "So…" Kankuro began slowly. "You're straight?" He opened with. Shino nodded. "Ah….. I'll save you for last then." He said turning his attention to Sasuke, He had an Uchiha Symbol on his jacket. "You look alright Uchiha but….." Kankuro took up a bunch of chains and hooked them onto Sasuke's outfit. He also made the Uchiha take off his Jacket and wear his long sleeves dark blue shirt. He pulled open the first three buttons. He whistled. "Hot." He said with a smile. Sasuke smirked. This was great.

"You guys chill by the bar. We'll be there in a bit." The brunette said.

Sasuke and Neji looked at Shino who only nodded. When the door clicked Kankuro went over and locked it.

"I didn't... Misinterpret right?" He said a bit awkwardly. Shino shook his head.

"Ah great, fuck this is gonna feel so good." He went over to the short male and pushed him against the wall admiring his pale skin. After he was done he devoured his mouth. Greedily Kankuro bit Shino's bottom lip making him gasp. He used that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth grinding hard. He sucked on Shino's tongue before bring their hips together harder. He reached into the back of the smaller boys jeans and gripped his smooth ass.

When Kankuro pulled back Shino was breathing hard his face red. Kankuro used the moment to carefully remove Shino's shades.

Fuck.

Gorgeous wouldn't even give you a slight _idea _to how stunning he was. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were half lidded, thick beautiful black lashes hiding clouded silver eyes, bruised pink lips breathing heavily for air, Saliva lightly dripping down the corner of his mouth. Kankuro held his jaw and opened his mouth wider. There was the sound of a zipper and the bar tender brought his costumer down to his meat. "Get it good and wet so I can fuck you." He said with a slight growl.

Shino was a bit shocked but turned on by the rough treatment. Yes, this was what he needed. It was everything Sasuke had said it was. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't complicated. It was raw passion with a stranger in a public place.

He was going the get _fucked _and he didn't mind.

Like a desperate puppy Shino licked Kankuro's tip eagerly, his small pink tongue darting out to taste the salty flesh. It was good. "Oh fuck yes." The brunette said with a sharp breath. He grabbed a hand full of Shino's hair and brought him forward. Without warning he began fucking the pale haired beauty's mouth. He moaned loudly looking down into those desperate silver eyes as he kept going. The pleasure kept building and building.

What a tight hot mouth. Inexperience but delicious.

He pulled out of Shino's mouth his puppet standing at attention. "Turn around.' He commanded. "I was gonna be gentle since it was your first time but-" He pulled off Shino's belt and tugged the pants and boxers down to his pale knees. "You had to be so fucking hot-"Kankuro froze. Shino flushed in embarrassment.

Kankuro ran his hand down the smooth milky ass. "So you knew you were the kind to-"Shino nodded panting heatedly. There nestled deep inside him was a large plug. He had stretched himself right before the club. He didn't want to admit it but he was eager. Kankuro grabbed the ring with a perverted smirk. "What a fucking slut I got my hands on." He said in a very 'Lucky-me' Fashion.

He tugged the plug out sharply and Shino gasped in a sultry deep voice. Within seconds Kankuro was in him, hard and rough. Much bigger than the 7 inch plug that was there moments before. "F-fuck big. I –I can't b-because oh goodness." Shino was tongue tied and Kankuro was rock hard. Kankuro rested the plug down and took hold of Shino hip with one hand while the other went up to his mouth and pushed 3 fingers in. Without warning Kankuro began thrusting. "This ass is so tight. D-didn't expect this treat tonight." He moaned. The pace was hard and intense there was no control. "It's your fault; you came in with this 'please fuck me' Face beginning for it. You drank your drink so sexy slipped me a big tip." Kankuro bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Oh god it was too tight, He sped up his thrust hitting deep within Shino the sound echoing in the room. Shino was begging, screaming for him. It was turning Kankuro on. Assuming he could get any harder... "F-fucking slut T-this cock is big isn't it? Tell me how much you like it?"

Shino let out another loud and delicious scream as Kankuro pounded his head hitting his g-spot. "F-feels so-so b-big w-want to cum y-your cock is so fucking big. R-Ramming into me like a dirty slut I-I can't believe its fitting."

Shino was surprised at how dirty he was being, how dirty Kankuro made him want to me. He whimpered and gave in. "I want you to fill me up with your hot sticky seed and- and"

There was a knock. Kankuro didn't slow down.

"Kankuro you ass open up! Do your job!" The deep voice hissed.

The brunette smirked. "Shino you want me to open the door? Show um what a slut you are?" he whispered in the smaller brunette's ear.

Shino's eyes widened and Kankuro kept thrusting in him. "That's fang you know? Want him to watch me cum in you? And then switch places? Feel his cock going into you while I go behind him and fuck him while he's screwing your brains out?" Shino moaned in pleasure nodding weakly. That was all Subaku no Kankuro needed.

With a few final Rough thrust Kankuro slapped Shino's ass hard before going over and opening the door. Kiba walked in pissed. "Kanku you know how I need a good fuck after I-"Fang stood frozen looking at Shino bent over on the counter. He was speechless.

"Want to watch for a bit? You can have a turn when I'm done. Kiba nodded and walked in and locked the door. Kankuro returned to Shino this time flipping him over before picking him up. He positioned himself at the pale skinned beauty's raw entrance. "Look at him Butterfly, Tell him how good I'm making you feel."

Shino blushed. "B-butter-FLY-!" Shino gasped and screamed as Kankuro began to roughly pound him. Kiba was stunned. This 'Butterfly' was beautiful. Not in a raw slutty way but in angelic way. Fang licked his lips heatedly. He wondered what the silver eyed male's skin tasted like. Was it sweet? Salty? Was he smooth to the touch? He had to know. He watched the pleasure build on Butterfly's face his cock ached in his pants. Without thinking about it Kiba began to strip himself. He was only in a tight pair of red leather shorts but that was too much for him right now. He needed to be exposed. He groaned loudly and ran his hand over his shaft. He spread his precum down the thickness before pumping furiously to the scene in front of him.

Shino struggled to keep his eyes open. Kankuro was ramming him into the desk, his smooth fair legs on his shoulders as the brunette showed no remorse on his virgin ass. He gasped and screamed as he felt himself close to his orgasm. Erection rubbing roughly against Kankuro's clothed stomach. Kankuro's pace lost his rhythm and became more desperate and hard before he knew what was happening he felt hot cum shoot inside of him making him throw his head back. Dizzily he looked at the sexy tanned male with animalist makeup. His huge dick in him hand as he pumped himself while looking at him. While looking at _HIM._ It was too much for Shino to handle. He came violently semen going all over his and Kankuro's shirt. He blushed crimson panting. "G-Gomen." He apologized.


End file.
